


Can we hope for a better tomorrow?

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [Script offer] Can we hope for a better tomorrow? [M4M] [WWII] [D-day] [After the fighting] [Alone together in a bunker] [Hopes of a better world after the war] [Making out] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Anal] [Mutual orgasm] [Afterglow]
Relationships: M4M
Kudos: 1





	Can we hope for a better tomorrow?

[Script offer] Can we hope for a better tomorrow? [M4M] [WWII] [D-day] [After the fighting] [Alone together in a bunker] [Hopes of a better world after the war] [Making out] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Anal] [Mutual orgasm] [Afterglow]

Hi everyone!  
I happened to read some stuff about gay soldiers in WWII this week, and it kind of inspired me to write a script with that setting. I have written scripts in the past about forbidden relations, and about war, so it felt just right.

In this script, the performer is an officer, talking to a soldier, and they have both gone through D-day together at Normandie. They talk about their experience, the hardships and their hopes for the future. The soldier then manages to make some jokes, making the mood more playful, and they decide to relieve each-other’s tension and worries in the best way they can…

This is a fantasy made by adults for adults (18+). As always, feel free to tweak this to your liking if you want to fill it. I love getting feedback on my stuff, both through the comments and anonymously.

Free bear hugs to everyone!  
/Bear

The script

____________

[In a captured German bunker, after surviving D-day. You keep watch, talking quietly to the listener, who’s laying down]

Alone at last…  
Do you think silence will ever sound the same?  
I’ve been to war before this, but never in my life have I heard a hellscape like that.  
The smell of gunpowder is still in my clothes…  
At least they’re not too damaged.   
How about you, soldier? You holding up?

[Pause]

Hey! You don’t have to talk to me like that right now.  
Well, yes, I am a superior officer, and I am still on guard duty, and according to our code of conduct you should address me properly.  
… And also, screw all of that right now.  
Ok, how about a compromise?  
I keep calling you soldier… and you call me the same.  
Yes, just for tonight, of course. Tomorrow we stick to the rules…  
It’s just… what I saw today has broken most rules in my head.

[Pause]

You want to know something?  
I’ve always thought about what I’ve been fighting *for*, well, in vague terms at least, but…  
Today I think was the first time I got to see what I’m fighting *against* for real.  
It was like humanity, turned into steel… like an oiled machine of human bodies, clothed in metal, communicating with bullets.  
I once heard Hitler speak, you know, and I still remember some of the things he said to the Germans…  
He said they had to put every single individual strive aside, and only live for him, for Germany and for their race.  
…And then he turned their hearts, swelling with pride, into this, this human machine…  
That’s what fascism is.  
That’s what I fight against.  
How about you?

[Pause]

[Soft sigh] Do you really believe that?  
I… guess I want to, as well.  
If we have an opportunity for something like that, I guess it would be now, as soon as this war has settled down.  
There are still many things about our own country I would like to change…  
But, do you really believe it? That we can change the world?  
The two of us? [Laughing nervously]  
…Yeah, you’re right. I guess we should try.

[Pause]

How many times have we broken the rules together now?  
Sneaked in things we shouldn’t?  
Devoted our time on leave to the wrong things?  
Had thoughts that are forbidden by the army?  
Acted on them?  
Do you keep counts?   
Because I don’t [Laughing]

[Pause]

Some things are just not their business to make rules about.  
I firmly believe that.  
And in a truly improved world, we wouldn’t have to hide what we do like this…  
Nor would anyone like us.  
Or du you think it’s your business to make judgements on who the other soldiers want to fuck when the dust is settled?  
Yeah, that’s it!  
I want to fight fascism, but…  
I want something more than just the absence of armed soldiers wanting to literally kill me.  
Don’t you want that? Something more?  
Really? You haven’t thought about it, like that?  
What if we could actually create something better though?   
I don’t know….   
Something that could make what we do…   
Not just accepted, that’s just boring.  
[Laughing] Yeah, that would be something, right? Like, if the president was forced to say “Thank you for your service, and for sucking dick” [Laughing]

[Pause]

I needed that.  
I like you, soldier.  
Well, yeah, you know I do.  
Look, it’s not just about that, it’s… more.  
Like, you can tell when I get to caught up in my seriousness, and you know exactly what kind of stupid shit to tell me to get me out of it…  
I appreciate that. And sucking dick [Laughing]

[Pause]

Speaking of which…  
Hasn’t it been way too long since I returned the favor for you?  
Come on, soldier. Want to take over the guard duty for a bit?  
Hey now, I *am* your superior officer after all…  
[Playful] On your feet now soldier. Good.   
Now move over to the window beside me…  
Mm you smell good…  
Makes me want to…

[Kissing/making out for a bit]

[While making out]  
No… don’t take your pants off…  
Well, shouldn’t I get to do the honor of taking them off after such a brave endeavor?   
You deserve…  
To relax…  
Completely…  
In your chest…  
Your stomach…  
Your thighs…  
And especially…  
Your cock…

[Blowjob sounds for a bit]

[While giving head]  
Mm, you know, soldier?  
I can’t think of anything better to calm me down after today…  
Fuck, I love your dick in my mouth…  
So warm and throbbing…  
And all mine…  
Just keep looking out that window, and try not to make faces…  
While I start going deeper…

[Deepthroat sounds for a bit]

[While giving head]  
You know, Soldier…  
If I keep my head down…   
And you don’t move too much of your upper body…  
We could try something else while you are on watch for the Nazis…  
How about… 

[Blowjob sounds stop]  
If I take my pants off too…  
And then lean against the wall like this…  
And give you the lotion I smuggled in…  
Lube yourself up, soldier.  
Start slowly, ok?   
Warm me up to it.

[He starts fucking you, slowly]  
Mm, fuck… you feel good…  
You’re even warmer inside my ass…  
Then in my mouth…  
Yeah, speed up a bit, soldier…  
You don’t mind if I jerk off, do you?  
Fuck…

[You get fucked for a bit, while jerking off and moaning. The thrusting sounds speed up]

[While jerking off and getting fucked]  
Mm, I hope you’re getting close now…  
And I really hope you will try your best to keep a straight face…  
As you bust a nut straight into my ass…  
And I cum at the same time…  
Standing against the wall like this…  
Fuck…  
Yeah, that’s right…  
Cum in my ass, soldier.  
Fill me up with that fucking load now…  
Cum for me…

[Improv to mutual orgasm, then catch your breath for a bit]

[Tired, but very satisfied]  
Fuck…  
I could tell you needed that…  
Ok, I did too, yeah.  
I guess you could tell by all that serious, solemn shit I said before huh?  
You know that I still meant it all, right?  
We really could create something better than this when the war is over…  
You know the first step to do that, soldier?  
[Laugh] Yeah, I knew you would understand me!  
Come here and cuddle me.  
I know, I’ll get up again and keep watch soon, just… give this to both of us for a bit, ok?

[Kissing/making out for a little bit]

[While softly making out]  
Don’t worry about tonight.  
I’ll keep watch the whole night…  
Because I know you will do the same for me tomorrow.  
So you’d better survive whatever we have to face when the night is over, ok?  
Because I will expect you to thoroughly suck my dick when the fighting is done…   
As I thank you for your service… [Laugh]


End file.
